


My Guardian Monster

by GamerWatts123



Category: Writing Ideas - Fandom
Genre: Guardian Monster, protecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWatts123/pseuds/GamerWatts123
Summary: “A little girl is terrified of the monster under her bed, but what she doesn’t know that the monster under her bed protects her from the true monsters – her parents.”--- Writing Ideas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I wanted to edit the story around so, here is the brand new version of the story.

INTRO-

We were a normal family, at the beginning. We spend time together, we hung out together, we just did normal family things. But, that all changed when mom and dad started to drink this red stuff. If I remember the bottle said, wine, I think. When ever they started to drink it, they would become mad and start to yell or threaten each other. It was scary to watch them yell at each other. It got even more scarier when they saw me watch them argue. They would hurt me or yell at me but, they would always grab me and lock me in my room. They started doing this when I was five. They told me the monster would get me and he would hurt me. When I would try to open the door, they would hold the door knob and lock the door from the outside. They would keep me in my room for hours until they had enough fun and let me out. They would throw me out of my room or just push me along.

Even at my age now, they still do this to me. They scare me and torture me. The monster still lives under my bed and yes, I'm still afraid of him and my parents. I just wish their was someone looking after me and protecting me from my parents... I wish ...

\----------------------------------

I have a normal fear for a kid my age. Um... I kinda fear the monster under my bed. It's a fear I have had since I was five. My parents started this fear of mine. They both are abusive to each other and me. I normally go to school with bruises or scars. My teacher, every day would ask me if anything was wrong, but I just told her that it was nothing. I didn't want to get in anymore trouble.

It's about 9:42 pm, both of my parents are in the kitchen drinking and arguing about something. I walked upstairs without them noticing me and got into my bedroom. I'm still too short to lock my door so, I just close it and hope they leave me alone tonight.

I carefully looked underneath my bed then, got on top of it quickly. I covered myself with a blanket and laid down with my old, dusty teddy bear. I tried to close my eyes and sleep but, the arguing continued and continued for hours. Then suddenly, it stopped and footsteps where heard.

I covered myself with the blanket and faced away from the door and at the wall. My bedroom door swung open with a powerful slam. The lights continued to stay off as their feet grew closer. My heart raced as I knew what was going to happen.

Before I knew it, I heard a deep growl. It sounded like a dog that was angry at someone. I peeked out from underneath my blanket and saw three shadow and not two. One of my parents hands where reaching for me, and that's when the third shadow attacked. I went under my blanket and covered my ears from the terrifying screams.

After about a good 30 minutes or less, the screams stopped and footsteps where heard running out of the room. The door closed with a giant slam. There was a quiet growl then, something moved from underneath my bed. I had to build-up the courage to look underneath my bed, once again.

I looked underneath my bed to find... well I don't know what to call him. He has giant horns on his head, a tiny tail, sharp teeth, glowing yellow eyes, and looks like a normal male. I cautiously waved at him and he waved back with a smile.

He crawled out from underneath my bed and stood up. "Ah, sorry for the trouble young lady. But, I believe those nasty people will leave you alone for the night," He said as he dusted himself off. He was wearing a pretty black and red suit with a black tie to match.

I didn't know what to say but, "...thank you..." I started to cry a little after finishing my little thanks. He looked sad then, wiping my tears away as he said, "There there, little one. You are fine, no one is going to hurt as long as I'm around."

After he calmed me down, he covered me with my blanket that I was using before and gave me my teddy bear. I looked over to my bedroom door and he noticed, "There's no need to worry about them, I heard it's show and tell tomorrow for you at school. You will need lots of sleep. Now, I'm going to go back underneath the bed but, not without saying good night and also remember I will always protect you." He says as he crawls back underneath the bed. I tell him good night and fall asleep.

Now I know what to call him, he's my monster underneath the bed. But, he's different from the other monsters.... he's my guardian monster and he will always protect me from anything.


	2. Info. About Wattpad

Sorry, that this is not an update but I have uploaded this story and the new little edits for it on Wattpad. I have worked on it there and I'm playing to continue to work on there with this story. For my other ones I will probably add "Food Fight" on there but, I'm still going to upload "I'm Still Here" on this account. I my username is still the same so, if you like you can follow me on there and see if there is a new update. So, yeah sorry this wasn't an update with school and stuff. I will be updating "I'm Still Here" pretty soon so be ready for that! Thank u guys/gals.


End file.
